Electrical connections sometimes involve a bifurcation of a continuous wire to make a splice connection to, or junction with, that wire. Typically, the splice or junction is made by splitting (bifurcating) the wire, for a total of three wires, the two wires from the split and a third wire to which the connection is being made. A crimp of three wires is then made, sometimes with the two wires from the split at one end and the third wire at the other end of a terminal. This crimp connection does not always secure the two wires mechanically.